


War of the Five Goddesses

by charleybradburies



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: 5 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Alternate Universe - Mythology, BAMF Women, Community: 1_million_words, Crossover, God Complex, Goddesses, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Haiku, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Game of Thrones, Inspired by Poetry, Kings & Queens, Meta Poetry, Mythology - Freeform, Mythology References, Other, Parallels, Poetry, Royalty, Thrones, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4173132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/><b><i>“You think I'm not a goddess?</i></b><br/><b><i>Try me.</i></b><br/><b><i>This is a torch song.</i></b><br/><b><i>Touch me and you'll burn.”</i></b><br/>-Margaret Atwood-<br/><br/><b>"I will do what Queens do. I will rule."</b><br/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	War of the Five Goddesses

  
**I.**  
_she brings lipstick to_  
_a swordfight; and oh my, she_  
_wins by a long shot._

**II.**  
_starry heavens sway_  
_with her favor; her_  
_king kisses her feet._

**III.**  
_her voice fills the air_  
_with color; she stirs up storms_  
_to do her bidding._

**IV.**  
_her womb and wishes_  
_bear demises of kings; she_  
_is alight; she schemes._

**V.**  
_he thinks he owns her;_  
_she rules his iron throne with_  
_flowers in her hair._  


**Author's Note:**

>   
>  \+ 1-million-words June Bingo Teaching/Learning 5x5: Greek Life  
>    
> Thank you for reading! Comments etc would be very much appreciated. 
> 
> Author's PS - I didn't tag the characters because I want it to be something of a mystery, but feel free to share your thoughts.


End file.
